The Rikudou Sennin
by bizz-matthew
Summary: The story of how it all began with the rikudoe sennin and his children


In the beginning of time there was once a man who was considered as the most powerful person alive, he was able to move so fast and to mention his amazing ability to do genjutsu. But thats not the only thing he was able to wield hand signs and form nunjutsu, he was known as the sage of the six paths. As the sages life came to an end he wondered who would be the keeper of peacewhen i am gone. So at the age of forty five he decided that he needed two successors to up hold the peace. His wife had only bore him one child and then she passed, so the sage adopted another boy, one younger than the other. The sages blood son name was Shenji he was four years older than his adopted brother. The adopted sons name was Haruto and he was sixteen. The sage was so powerful taht he was able to tame a beast that had ten tails. When he felt death upon him he split the beast into nine different creatures and put them all over the world. The sage did not have much time left so he decided that his sons would recieve his power to carry on his name. The sage had physical body power and a mass amount of chakra and he also had eye power. His eyes was called the rinnegan, he was able to do anything. The sage wanted to know who would be better for him to give his power to. On the sages death bed he gave his eye power to Shenji and his physical body power to Haruto. Shenji was not happy about that so this is their story.

Chapter 1. The battle for power.

The world was in peace until one mans hate for another took over

Shenji disliked the fact that his father gave Haruto his physical power. "I cant believe father I am his blood son he should have gave me all his power.""Shenji why cant you be grateful for what you have, you have a brother, you have a wife that loves you, and you have our fathers will of fire.""Dont you dare call yourself my brother I only put up with you because my father wished me to, you are nothing, that power belongs to me and I will have it weather I have to kill you for it or not."[Shenji walks out the room]

"So the battle for power here, I will have that power even if i must to kill you Haruto."

Shenji leaves his fathers home and he starts his own clan. He finds people, men and woman that are willing to follow him. He calls his clan the Uchiha clan and he gives his blood to his male followers so each of them will have eye powers but it changed and they called it the sharingan. But as Shenji made his clan so did Haruto he knew what was coming so he made his own clan called the senju. So Haruto Senju and his clan was well known for their amount of chakra and their red hair.

And Shenji Uchiha and his clan was well known for their sharingan.

As the years passed and their clans grew and their power increased, They both move into battle.

"Haruto Ive finally arrived to take what is rightfuly mine.""My dear brother who would have thought that it would come to this."

"How dare you call me your brother I am Uchiha Shenji and you are dirt, let our battle begin."

As the two clans clashed the eternal battle between the Senju and Uchiha has only just begon.

"Haruto you are stronger than I imagined but that doesnt matter I will have that power weather it is me and you or our decendents we will for ever be enemies.""Then let our blood be cursed Shenji."

The battle between brothers conitnued on for the rest of their lives, as two brothers grew old their sons upheld the mantle of the clans Haruto's son name was Mirama Senju and Sheji's son name was Fidamu Uchiha. The two boys grew as enemies because of their fathers curse.

Chapter decendents and their fate was destined to end in war.

Mirama Senju was the ne leader of the Senju clan and Fidamu Uchiha of the didnt want the fate his father gave him but it was either that or death of him and his people.

"Midama Senju is my cousin but if he does not want to fight I will kill him and his people.""Remember my lord your father said that you are not blood related, so have no mercy.""Do you think I am stupid I know what my father said before he passed.""Forgive me my master."

The Uchiha lived far and deep into the forest away from everyone and everything and tried to find a way to get more power. The Senju lived in the mountains and open space and lived as peaceful people.

"My father Haruto Senju left his power and the clan in my hands and my brother left to branch of and make our clan biger but they are called it the Uzumaki clan." "Master Fidamu we are ready to head out.""Then lets go we will get their at midnight."

The two clans battled it out and both Midama and Fidamu met their end. And passed the torches on to their sons and so on. Time went on and the two clans had new leaders Hashiram Senju and Madara Uchiha.

Chapter 3. The greatgrand children of Midama Senju and Fidamu Uchiha.

Alot of years have passed since the beginning of the blood spread between the Senju and Uchiha but little did they know their war was reaching its climax.

"Midama had two great grand sons but the leader of the clan is Hashirama Senju his oldest grand son.""Madara I am your brother and I love you dearly but we are not strong enough to deafeat the Senju yet, let us train some more brother.""My dear little brother Izuno you speak as if you doubt my power but, yes we will train."

The two brothers trained and trained and they awoken a new power that no other Uchiha has. It was called the mangekyou sharingan.

"Izuno weve done it we have awakened a new power, brother you were right and now we can crush the Senju.""You are our leader Madara lead us into battle."

The Uchiha and Senju fought feirce battles and as the brothers used their new awakened powers it also came with a risk. They will soon lose their eye sight the will forever be in darkness.

"Madara are you all right brother.""I cannot see Izuno the light has left my eyes.""Madara I will stay at your side till the end and I will carry out your wishes.""No Izuno I will carry out my wishes with your eyes."

Even as Izuno showed kindness to Madara,Madara did not care for his brother at all and he took his brothers eyes,and Izuno died.

"Izuno you were to foolish to let your gaurd down even around me my dear little brother.""Now that I have your eyes I will have eternal light.""And I will crush Hashirama and the Senju clan."

With his brothers eyes Madara has eternal light and has obtained new powers. He calls his new eyes the eternal mangehyou sharingan.

"My people we the Uchiha has lived in darkness for so long now its time that we took back what my four father wanted and what my brother Izuno sacrificed his life to save."

The Uchiha moved towards the Senju and the Senju to the Uchiha.

"Madara I have fought you my entire life why dont we put this hate behind us and unite.

Madara didnt really wanna bury his hate what he wanted was power so he agreed to unite the Senju and Uchiha.

"I Madara Uchiha agree to live in peace with the Senju.""I Hashirama Senju agree to live in peace with the Uchiha."

The Senju and Uchiha decided to build a village called the village hidden in the leaves. But the village needed a leader which would be known as the hokage. Madara challenged Hashirama to a battle for the title of hokage.

"Hashirama that title will be mine.""Madara because of your hate you will not win this battle and you will never be fit for the title of hokage.""Hashirama my old friend you are foolish I have something that many men died for.""?""I have the nine tailed fox."

Madara summoned the nine tails and he is controlling it with his sharingan. Hashirama has the power to also tame the nine tails but for a short period of time.

"Huff,Huff, Madara you were foolish to challenge me again,and upon our fight you died,good by my old friend and enemy."

Where Hashiram and Madara fought was a plain dry surface and now it is known as the final went back to the village hidden with in the leaves. And then he took his place as the first hokage.

"Madara is dead and I have taken controll of the ninetails."

The 1st hokage Hashirama Senju married from the cousin clan Uzumaki clan. The 1st hokage lived a long life until death fell upon him he then left the villages leader and title of hokage to his younger brother.


End file.
